The Wedding
by SkyeWhite
Summary: Until death do us part. Kaori x Kousei. This fic is inspired by an eremika wedding that was written by the brilliant Lyssala. Go check it out on her tumblr if you're an snk fan as well. (Cover image not mine.)
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Your Lie in April or any of the characters in this story.

* * *

 _"You think she'll say yes?" Kousei wondered aloud as he looked at the newly bought, platinum engagement ring. It was encrusted with sixteenth note shaped sapphires. Sapphires, for her favorite color, blue._

 _"She'd better. I've spent far too much time looking for the perfect ring with you for it to just go to waste," pointed out a tired Watari, making Kousei look even more anxious than he already was. "Stop looking so worried. Of course she'd say yes, she's too crazy about you not to. She even rejected me for you, and it still hurts man," the athlete said as he feigned a broken heart._

 _"But still, what if she's gotten tired of me after all these years?"_

 _"All these years of seeing each other practically everyday and still somehow smiling like the sun when you say her name? Yeah, fat chance."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Look, Kousei, I'm tired from all the ring excursions you dragged me through, so if you could just trust me as your best friend when I say she'll say 'yes,' then that'd be great," Watari pleaded, his right hand on his chest._

 _"Some best man you are," Kousei sighed, taking one last look at the specially ordered engagement ring before securing it in his bag._

 _"Thanks for helping me with the ring, Watari," the pianist added, a tired smile appearing on his face._

 _"Don't mention it. Now, let's go! They're probably at the cafe right now," he declared with a smile as they started their walk towards said cafe. Hopefully, Kaori and Tsubaki had already ordered for them._

* * *

Being a well-renowned, prodigious pianist sure had its upsides. Like being able to rent a whole floor of a 4-star hotel suite for your wedding entourage. Over the top? Maybe, but he was just the groom. All he had a say in was who he was gonna marry. Which was pretty much all he really cared about.

"Kousei, you ready man?" Asks the soccer player as he fixes his bow tie in front of the mirror.

"No, not in the slightest," sighs the prodigy as he slumps down face first onto his bed.

"Kousei-sensei! Please get up! You're gonna crumple your suit!" Fusses a grown-up blonde pianist by the name of Nagi. "I promised Hiroko-sensei that you'd at least be presentable when they see you," she adds.

"Let him breathe, Sis. We can uncrumple his clothes later," chimes a still spiky-haired Takeshi as he looks at Kousei with an amused smile. Aiza Takeshi has become a sort of confidante of Kousei over the years. Despite being head to head at almost every competition.

"I don't understand what you're so nervous about. You're marrying Kaori Miyazono. Someone you've loved even before you knew what love was," teases a sleepy Watari as he yawns.

"It's marriage. I don't think it would be normal not to be at least a little bit nervous. Don't you think so too, Onii-chan?" Nagi asks her brother.

"I guess? You might as well be performing in front on the best pianists in Europe with a score that you've never seen or heard've before," yawns Takeshi as he mimics Watari's sleepy face.

"Leave it to you to compare a wedding to a performance," says a certain black haired pianist as she casually leans on the door frame. She was in her dark blue bridesmaid's dress, a refreshing color for someone who always wore red. Her light make-up was half done and her hair was in a messy bun.

"Wow, Emi. You clean up nicely. Who're you trying to impress? Since Kousei's taken and all how ab-" Takeshi coughs and elbows Watari in the gut before the jock could finish his sentence.

"You look ravishing, Em." Takeshi compliments as he smiles at his rival. Neither of them backing down when their eyes meet.

"Thank you, Takeshi." The black-haired beauty says after a while. Although deep inside, she was fighting hard not to blush from the nickname he gave her.

"Ravishing?" Nagi breaks the awkward silence. "Onii-chan you're so cliche! At least don't be corny with your compliments! You look great Emi-san!" They all laugh a little.

Even Kousei gives out a light chuckle as he sits up. What would he do without them?

"It's still a few hours before the ceremony, why're all of you boys already dressed up?"

"Well, we still have our coats to put on. Kousei's the only one who's all dressed up and ready to go at any moment."

"Arima? How're you holding up?" Emi asks.

"I'm not sure," he sighs again.

"About the wedding?"

"N-no! I'm sure about the wedding and marrying and stuff, it's just that I'm not sure why I'm so anxious. I mean, I know everything's perfect since everyone has pitched in and helped make this happen but, I can't help but think that after this, something will come along and ruin everything. I just, don't know," Kousei explains without stopping. The boy sure knew how to make everyone worry about him. "How pathetic, worrying like this. Hours before our wedding too," he berates himself.

"Alright! Everybody out! The best man needs to work some magic on the pathetic groom. Out!" Watari announces as he pushes everyone out of the room and ignores their protests as he locks the door.

"Watari, what's ha-"

"Listen to me, Kousei. I know you're like this because of your past, but you don't have to worry about that anymore. Stop thinking of what has been and focus on now. Today. You're getting married to Kaori Miyazono, today. A beautiful, talented, nice, and more importantly, a very healthy Kaori who loves you. She kicked her sickness to the curb a long time ago, you've gotten over your mom, we've all come closer to our goals, and heck, even Tsubaki has moved on.

"I swear, and I know I'm speaking for everyone when I say this, that we'll do whatever we can to make this day perfect for you two. But I can't do that if what's ruining it is your worrying. And as for everything that could go wrong after this, what the hell are you even worried about when you'll have Kaori and us by your side?" Watari finishes with a grin and a flick to Kousei's forehead.

Kousei's eyes were on Watari's the whole time, his ears gathering every single word the other boy utters. His mind couldn't help but agree. His heart, it felt like someone had removed an enormous weight from on top of it. All this time, reassurance was all he really needed. Reassurance via light scolding from his best friend. He takes a deep breath before replying.

"You're right. Today's more important than the past and the future can worry about itself. Thank you, Watari. Really." Kousei smiles.

"What are best friends for?" They fist bump as they finally acknowledge the banging and protests on the door. "Crap, sorry guys!" Watari hurriedly apologizes as he opens the door, bowing lightly to all of them.

"I'm sorry as well for worrying all of you." Kousei bows as well.

"No need to apologize. So long as you're fine and good to go. Two hours left before the ceremony, why don't you play in the lobby to calm your nerves more and pass the time?" Emi suggests before directing her gaze to the two other gentlemen in the room. "And you two, you better make sure he's still fine in time for the actual wedding. Nagi-chan and I have to finish getting ready."

"Roger that!" Takeshi and Watari say simultaneously. To which Nagi giggles at because really, who else could make her brother tense up like that?

"Take good care of Kousei-sensei, Onii-chan and Watari-san. See you later!" Nagi waves at them as she leaves. Emi looks at each of them one last time before walking away herself.

"So, Takeshi? When are you finally gonna ask her out?" Teases Watari as he drapes his arm across the pianist's shoulder and smiles at him mischievously.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The blond stutters, heat rising up to his face, effectively making the other two laugh.

Watari was right. What was he even worried about?

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kaori's room, on the other side of the floor.

"Kao-chan! You look perfect and you haven't even put on your dress yet!"

"Thank you," she says shyly, her head tilting sideways - out of habit.

Her long blonde hair was done up in a messy french style braid, a simple flower crown the contrasted with her gold locks helped hold the braids in place. There were a few loose curls on either side of her face that framed it beautifully. Every time she tilted her head, the curls would follow and create an even more elegant effect.

She didn't even need any foundation but they still applied some to hide any blemishes. Not that she had any. Her make-up was done in a way that it contrasted with her eyes and made their color pop. Eyelashes were long and alluring. Her lips were a light shade of pink and her cheeks with light blush on dust.

"Perfect is an understatement, but did you guys really expect anything less from our Kao-chan?" Blusters a smug looking Tsubaki as she gives Kaori an enthusiastic thumbs up. "I wouldn't blame Kousei if he ends up whisking you away to your honeymoon the minute he sees you walk down the aisle," she winks at her.

"Tsu-tsubaki!" Kaori blushes, her face turning beet red.

"Stop embarrassing the bride, Tsubaki-san," Nagi says as she enters the room, only to have her breath hitch in her throat the minute she sees the bride. "Kaori-chan! You look like a goddess! I agree with Tsubaki-san! Kousei-sensei might not be able to wait for the ceremony to even start before he kisses you!" Gushes the young pianist as she ogles the fellow blonde, fantasies coming to life in her head. Tsubaki wholeheartedly approves.

"Not you too, Nagi!" Kaori sweat-drops a bit, trying to hide her blush. "But thank you all the same," she smiles at the young musician.

"Okay you two, that's enough teasing. Go get yourselves ready." Emi commands she drags both Nagi and Tsubaki towards the prep room. A sight that makes Kaori giggle.

She looks in the mirror, and the reflection she sees startles her. Who knew she could look this beautiful? She really hoped Kousei would like it.

Well, he probably will if Tsubaki and Nagi's reactions were anything to go by. She was anxious, although she didn't know why. So much so that she didn't notice Emi re-enter the room.

"How are you holding up, Kaori? Better than Arima, I hope?"

"What do you mean? Is something wrong with Friend A? He better not be having second thoughts about the wedding!" The sudden change of aura amazes Emi. Kaori's concerned eyes suddenly turning into cold, and somewhat threatening ones.

"No, no! He's fine and he's not having second thoughts about the wedding. Just normal groom jitters. Watari calmed him down. He should be playing at the lobby right now. He's just, really scared of losing you now that he's so close to tying the knot with you forever." She explains calmly. The words just flowing out of her mouth. The last sentence was something she had only just realized herself.

Arima and Kaori, they really were they type of couple that you knew were just perfect for each other.

"Stupid Friend A. Of course he won't lose me," Kaori sighs, but halfway through, she starts laughing. Something that surprises Emi. "I'm sorry. This must look weird to you. It's just so funny how I'm in love with such a worrywart."

"Not at all," Emi smiles at her.

"How does he look? Kousei, I mean."

"Rather dashing if I do say so myself," she winks playfully at the bride.

"I want to go see him!" Kaori makes a run for the door, something that surprises the female pianist, only to be stopped by a Hiroko-san.

"Nope, no can do, Kaori. You can have him all to yourself after this is over but for now, you need to stay put. No breaking of wedding traditions on my watch," Hiroko says as she blocks the exit. Effectively making the bride stop and pout at the older woman.

"Hiroko-san!" The bride blushes yet again at the thought of what comes after every wedding.

"No buts, now turn around and wait for your mom to come up with the wedding dress." Hiroko lightly taps her cheek and smiles at her. "And Kaori, you look breathtaking."

"Thank you!" The bride beams as she makes her way back into the room.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready. See you later, Kaori. Please behave," Emi bows lightly before leaving.

"How long do you think it'll take for her to get married?" Hiroko asks no one in particular.

"If a certain spiky-haired boy saw her look the way she does now, then not too long, I'm guessing." Kaori answers, the two most important women in Kousei's life giggle at the thought of their Emi getting married. And hopefully sometime soon.

"I actually just talked to Kousei. He asked me to check up on you. He wanted to see you too," Hiroko states as she pours herself a glass of champagne.

"Why didn't he come see me?"

"I persuaded him not to. Well, more like I asked Watari to restrain him if he so much as tries. I bet you were hoping that he'd at least try. Am I right?"

Kaori only nods shyly.

"He did. That's why I had to persuade him not to in the first place. I had to send them out to grab some milk to keep him from running up here."

"I hate this tradition of not being able to see him. Everyone keeps saying he looks really handsome today too," Kaori whines as she vigorously bites into an innocent apple that she just happened to get a hold of.

"Trust me, it'll be worth it in the end. Plus, your surprise when you see him at the end of the aisle would be more genuine in a way."

"Just two more hours," Kaori inhales deeply.

"Two hours, huh? You sure you wanna marry my kid, Kaori?" Hiroko asks seriously.

"I'm sure," she answers without missing a beat. The smile she gave, it reassures the older woman. Enough to know that Kousei is and always has been in good hands.

"Alright, I'm leaving him in your capable hands. Now, get busy right after because I want to see some grand kids!"

"Hiroko-san!" Kaori blushes again.

"I'll be getting ready in the other room. You had better stay put or I'll ask Tsubaki to restrain you as well. Understand?"

"Yes! And leave Kousei to me. I'll take good care of him." She bows lightly as the older woman walks out the door.

"That you will," Hiroko mumbles to herself as she walks over the the prep room.

"Kaori, sweetheart, I've brought your dress. Why don't you p-" Mrs. Miyazono's sentence was cut short when she saw her daughter turn around and smile at her. Her strong and beautiful, talented and determined daughter was now going to get married. She couldn't help but tear up at the thought.

"Mom, please don't cry! If you do, I'll cry too and it'll ruin my make-up!" Kaori pleads as she tries to cheer her mother up.

"I'm sorry dear, I just thought I'd never get to see you prepare for this day, let alone live long enough to experience it," her mother cries into her shoulder.

"Now, now dear. Let's save the tears for later." Suggests Mr. Miyazono as he rubs circles into his wife's back for comfort. "You look amazing, darling." He says to his daughter affectionately, his smile reaching up to his eyes.

"Thank you, Daddy and Mommy!" She hugs them both tightly, for some reason, she was afraid of letting go. Maybe it was because none of them thought she'd live this long. Or because this was their last hug with their only daughter, Miyazono Kaori. In less than two hours, they'd be hugging Arima Kaori.

The thought made her smile like an idiot, which was hard considering the fact that she was already trying to keep her tears from falling.

"I love family moments as much as the next guy, but we really need to get Kaori in her dress." Announces a now dressed-up Tsubaki Sawabe. "Shall we, Kao-chan?"

"Yes!" Kaori's eyes flaring up with excitement.

Her father leaves with a small bow as he tells them that he needs to go check on the catering team. Her mom unzips the dress from the casing and they're all just in awe for a good few seconds.

As she puts on the dress, there was nothing but utter elation on Kaori's face.

Her wedding dress, similar to her performance dress, was made from multiple layers of chiffon fabric that was delicate, sheer, transparent and soft to the touch. It had a mermaid silhouette (bodice) that fits closely to the body from the chest to the knee, then flares out the the hem until it reaches the floor. It was sleeveless and had an illusionary neckline, which meant that it was transparent. Chantilly lace designs were embroidered where the illusion and the rest of her dress met just atop of her chest to create a fading effect for the fabric and the illusion.

She wasn't backless, per se, but the dress was transparent up until just above the dip of her back. Chantilly flowers and ribbons were also embroidered onto the transparent material to add a romantic flare to the daring dress. They were gathered on the left side of her back, becoming less and less in number as it reached her shoulder in a sort of crescent shape. The right side was bare, except for the illusionary material, for all to see. A ribbon was tied around her waist with its excess flowing down her body with the dress.

She had a cathedral length train that would trail behind her as she walked down the aisle. Her shoes were simple white-strapped heels that were especially bought for the occasion and the only jewelry she was adorned with were small pearl earrings and her engagement ring. Although didn't really need any of that to turn anyone's head when she entered the church.

Her mom just crushes her in another hug. No words needed to understand the message she was trying to convey.

Miyazono Kaori was in all aspects, alluring and ethereal. Anyone with eyes could tell you as much.

A resounding wolf whistle and a click of a camera echoed throughout the room. All heads turned to look at Watari. Except Kaori, who saw him with the mirror.

"So cruel of you Kao-chan. Looking like that when Kousei's not going to be allowed to kiss you until the end of the ceremony. He is definitely going to have a hard time concentrating on anything or anyone other you." Watari jokes as he walks into the room to check up on the bride per his best friend's wishes. "You look impossibly beautiful, Kaori." He tells her, not a moment later.

"Thank you, Watari!" She smiles sweetly at him, very grateful for the compliment.

"What brings you here, two-timer?" Tsubaki quips as she shoots him a threatening glare. "I'm going to pulverize you if you so much as tell Kousei that you took Kao-chan's picture while she's in her wedding dress!"

"Kousei asked me to check up on his bride. Since Seto-san didn't actually come back when we asked her to check up on Kao-chan. And no, I won't tell or show him, stupid gorilla," he sticks his tongue out at the fellow athlete.

"Well as you can see, she's better than ever. You can go now." She commands.

"Says you and what army?" He retaliates.

"Alright you two, that's enough." Mrs. Miyazono intervenes. "Has none of the work we've done so far exhausted you two? At all?"

"Sorry, Mrs. Miyazono." Tsubaki and Watari bow lightly as the simultaneously apologize.

"Oh to be young," the older woman voices out. "Kaori dear, I need to go help your father, I trust you'll be okay with these two until it's time to start?" She asks her beloved daughter.

"Yes, Mom! Don't worry." Kaori responds.

"Alright then, I'll see you all later," with that, she gives Kaori a quick forehead peck and leaves. A loud click filling the room as the door locks itself in her wake.

"How's Kousei doing, Watari?" The bride asks as Tsubaki helps her sit down without crumpling the dress.

"He freaked out a bit but he's good now. Although I really am concerned that he won't be able to control himself when he sees you. I hope he doesn't faint later." Watari says to no one in particular as he rubs the back of his head.

"You really think he'd faint?" Tsubaki joins in.

"Nah, just kidding. Though he'd probably be shaking all over the whole time," Watari confesses, effectively eliciting a laugh from both women.

"Well, he'd better not faint or worse, say that he isn't worthy of marrying a goddess like you," Tsubaki adds, wiggling her brows at Kaori. They all laugh this time.

"Would he though?" Kaori asks nervously.

"Relax, Kao-chan. Kousei's been ready for ages. We're just messing with you."

"Right," the bride lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "You guys don't look too bad yourselves," she adds with a smile.

"I've always been naturally good-looking, though the make-up artists must have had a hard time making Tsubaki look at least presentable and probably had to wrestle her into that dress," mocks Watari. Which earns him a punch in the gut. That was the second time today!

"You were saying something, womanizer?" An aura of frightening evil, that only Watari could see, suddenly engulfs Tsubaki.

"No, no! Nothing! You look great!" The boy hurriedly compliments.

"Would you guys pipe it down a notch? I could hear you from the other room," enters a blonde pianist clad in a dark blue bridesmaid dress that puffed up as it reached up to her knees. Her hair was in a single fishtail braid over her right shoulder with a white g-clef pin to hold it in place. Bangs in neat curls one side, exposing the light touch-up that makes her cheeks come to life.

"My, Nagi-san, you look lovely. Wanna go on a date sometime?" Offers the soccer player.

"Wow Nagi, you clean up well," Tsubaki wiggles her eyebrows at her.

Both of which, the blonde just rolls her eyes at and looks away. Her sight finally landing on the fully-dressed bride who was smiling at her. "Kaori-chan! Are you by any chance trying to seduce Kousei-sensei before the wedding actually happens?" The girl smirks suggestively at her.

"W-hat! Why would I?" Kaori stutters,"you think I should?" She asks genuinely. To which Watari and Tsubaki burst out laughing to. "Mou! You guys are so mean!" The bride pouts, but eventually starts to laugh as well.

"Ugh, my stomach hurts," complains an exhausted Watari as he wipes his tears from all the laughing. Tsubaki on the other hand, was still laughing.

"Kaori-chan, no need to worry about seducing Kousei-sensei. Specially when he probably already is." Nagi giggles at the bride.

"He better be!" Kaori announces quite boldly, although there was a light tint of pink, that definitely wasn't just blush on powder, on her face. "And also, you do look really lovely, Nagi-chan," she adds with a wink.

"Thank you, Kaori-san! But it's your day so you don't have to compliment everyone you see."

"I don't think it would be Kao-chan if she didn't," Tsubaki adds.

"Well, I should get back to Kousei. Tell him that you're okay and excited for the honeymoon," Watari jokes as he bows lightly to Kaori before walking out the door.

"Watari! You perv! I'm not excited for the honeymoon!" Kaori flusters.

"Ah. There's no point lying, Kao-chan. No matter how serious your voice is, your blush gives you away." Tsubaki voices out. Winking at the bride as she does so. To which another set of banters and jokes seed from.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Kousei and Takeshi.

"I think you might wanna lighten up on the sandwiches and the milk there, Arima," Takeshi muses as he takes a bite out of his popsicle. They were currently at the convenience store a few blocks away from the hotel.

"Hmm?" Kousei hums back, looking very obviously distracted by his egg sandwich and moomoo milk, not understanding a word that Takeshi had just said.

"Nothing. Enjoy your time with them while you can, buddy. I just hope you don't throw them back up when you get nervous later." The blond mumbles more to himself than to Kousei as he pats the said groom's back.

Takeshi's phone suddenly vibrates. "A message from Watari," he unlocks it, "wonder what it's about."

 _Don't show this to Kousei. Mr. Miyazono asked me to help with something so I won't be back 'til a little later. If Kousei asks, tell him Kaori's fine. Keep him sane while I'm away._

Below the message was picture that made Takeshi's breath hitch in his throat. Like brother, like sister. Kaori was mesmerizing. And this was just a photo. Kousei sure was blessed. No doubt about it.

Takeshi suddenly wonders how Emi would look in a wedding dress and with her hair up. He felt his heart speed up at the thought. Huh. He couldn't wait to see.

"Hey man, wanna go play in the lobby for a while?" Takeshi asks as he puts his phone in his pocket and stands up. Arima just nods and leads the way back to the hotel. Still drinking his milk.

He must be really nervous. Takeshi couldn't blame Arima though, with everything they've been through and all. People kept staring at them on their walk back. Must be the suits. After all, even in his wedding tux, Kousei still emanates the aura of a musician. Probably due to the fact that he was wearing a navy blue tux that looks like what conductors wore. He suddenly wonders if Kaori would be able to wait until after the wedding to be able to kiss the groom. He chuckles lightly at the thought.

Kousei's suit which was very obviously tailor made didn't make him look lanky anymore. He wore a plaited white button-up shirt, black vest, and a navy blue tux with a tail coat design that fits his body perfectly. It had a turn-down collar, notched lapels, french cuff links and three boutonnières on either side. And a white napkin tucked in his chest pocket and a black bow-tie finish. Accompanied of course, with navy blue trousers and brown oxford shoes.

Really though. Look at Arima! Actually brushing his hair, slicking it back but leaving a few bangs to frame his face, and adding some jell to it, courtesy of Takeshi, made him look more mature but younger at the same time. And the new glasses, which weren't so thick-rimmed, that Seto-san gave him emphasized his eyes more.

Kousei said he wouldn't mind using contacts, but Kaori insisted that he still wear glasses and that it wouldn't feel right if he didn't.

With how the prodigy appeared today, anyone would say he looks like a treat more than anything, although Takeshi still thinks he's better looking in his Italian-cut gray suit, white vest and bow-tie. Spiky hair and all.

"Sorry ladies, this one's gonna be taken in a few hours or so. Better skedaddle before the bride sees you and starts hunting you down for looking at her man." Takeshi announces to the group of women who were ogling Kousei as they entered the hotel lobby.

"Well would you look at that, Arima Kousei, the hot commodity of the day." Hiroko jokes as she walks across the lobby. "Did the sandwiches calm you down?" She smiles at her self-proclaimed son.

"Yeah. You look great, Mom." Kousei smiles at her, a shade of pink dusting his cheeks as he uses the maternal word.

"Did you expect anything less?" Hiroko laughs. "Your real mom would be very proud of you, you know."

"I know." Kousei breathes out and smiles at his now-substitute mother. Although it felt like they really were related.

"Guys, I need to go check on my sister. I'll be back before the shoot starts," says Takeshi as he heads for the elevator. He knew better than to ruin a rare family moment.

"So? You gonna play or what? I've never heard a nervous groom play before. Let's hear a piece or two," Hiroko suggests as she clasps her hands together in delight.

"Sure, what do you want to hear?"

"Something you can relieve your nerves with. A piece that gets bigger, but stays accurate. And give me your coat, I don't want you sweating in it while you play."

"Alright. Let me just fix the seat first." Kousei goes off to adjust the piano stool, leaving the coat in Hiroko's arm.

She whips out her phone and calls Nagi.

"Hello? Seto-sensei, is something wrong?"

"Nothing, actually, are you with Kaori right now?" The older woman asks.

"I am," Nagi answers.

"Let me talk to her, then when she's done, put your phone in speaker mode, alright?"

"Yes, sensei. Here's Kaori-chan for you."

"Hello? Seto-san? Is something the matter?"

"No, I just thought that you must really want to see Kousei right now, but I can't let you. But no one ever said anything about hearing the groom play before his wedding, right? Have Nagi put her phone on speaker mode now."

Speechless, Kaori passes the phone over to Nagi who does as she's told. Once in speaker mode, they hear a certain boy's voice. "Elohim essaim, elohim essaim I implore you. Here I go," and that's all it took for Kaori's heart to melt in pure ecstasy.

 _La Campanella by Franz Liszt_ reverberates through the whole lobby as Kousei plays. It's just as his Hiroko suggested, accurate but getting bigger by the measure. It would definitely relieve her son's stress and help Kaori relax as well. Two birds with one stone.

This human metronome was sweeping people off their feet in more ways than one today. Specially now that it was natural for him to incorporate his current mood with his music whenever he plays casually. As it nears the ending, Hiroko notices the swarms of people gathering around them, eager to get closer to the alluring sound of Kousei's playing. She couldn't blame them. And she couldn't blame a certain blonde violinist for falling in love with him.

When Kousei finishes, he suddenly snaps out of the world of euphoria he was playing in. Admittedly, he got a bit carried away and was sure he messed up his hair and worked up quite a bit of sweat. Going back to the room to touch up might be a good idea. He breathes out and finally notices the group of people surrounding him, they were clapping, and Seto was in the middle, talking into her phone.

"Hold on," she says into the phone, "you okay now, Kousei?" Hiroko smiles at him.

"Yeah. I'm ready to get married now. I can't wait to see Kaori," he actually laughs a bit as he answers, giddy at the thought of marrying his Kaori.

"Good, but let's get you touched up for the shoot before you get married," Seto chuckles in reply. "I'll be back in a bit," she says into the phone before ending the call, a smug smile on her face. Oh how she loved to find loopholes in traditions.

They go back to their respective rooms and wait for the pre-wedding shoot to start. Just a few simple shots of the entourage at the rooftop before driving off to church.

* * *

Photos were taken by group. First, the groom and his groomsmen, then their solos. Then the children. Then the parents of the groom. Immediately after, the boys were driven to the church.

For the girls, the same procedure was done. Only this time it took a lot longer because the production team wanted to capture every angle of Kaori in that dress. Their wedding was supposedly going to be featured in some magazine. But that's a story for another day.

When they arrive at the church, Kousei was too pre-occupied with polishing his vows to acknowledge the beauty of its setup.

The colors white and blue were everywhere. Their colors were everywhere.

Chandeliers lined up with the carpet, an altar right at the end. Decorated benches on either side. Flowers everywhere. Perfect lighting. Well-dressed guests. Even a few admirers. The sound of an orchestra getting tuned. Just the aura of a wedding all together, but tinted with a bluish white glow. Something he would've thoroughly appreciated had he not been trying to recite his vows.

"Breathe, Kousei. You can recite your vows in your sleep. You actually did last night, I think," muses a sleepy Watari.

"He's right. Relax. Enjoy everything while you can, because it'll all be over before you know it," Takeshi adds.

"Right. Thanks, guys. I really owe you one. I'll be sure to be present and reliable for your weddings. Whenever those may be." Kousei offers them.

"And I'm betting that we won't have to wait long for yours," Kousei implies as he gives Takeshi a meaningful smile. To which the blond just gives him the _I don't know what you're talking about_ look.

"Alright people, listen up. The photographer just texted me and said that the bridal party just finished their shoot and are on their way here as we speak. Just 20 minutes out. Now, I need all of you to fall in line like we did at the rehearsals," announces the wedding coordinator.

She helps the entourage fall in line one by one.

First up is Hiroko Seto, the mother of the groom, since the parents of the bride wish for both of them to give their daughter away.

"Break a leg, Kousei," Hiroko encourages the groom, giving him one last hug as she passes by him to fall in line.

Second in line are the groomsmen, Aiza Takeshi, Miike - who just arrived from the airport - and a few other musicians that Kousei met over the years.

Takeshi gives Kousei a firm nod as he leaves his side to go fall in line. Miike gives him an enthusiastic thumbs up as he walks by.

Third comes the best man, Watari Ryota.

"Don't mess this up, Kousei. If you do I might just take Kaori away from you," his best friend winks at him as he walks away.

"Fat chance," Kousei counters unexpectedly, giving his best friend a sort of challenge-accepted smile. Something that takes Watari by surprise. He's so impressed that he walks back up to Kousei and fist bumps him even though the coordinator was yelling at him not to.

Next up was the groom, Arima Kousei. He was glad he played at the lobby, or else this would've been much much more nerve racking.

"Elohim essaim, elohim essaim, I implore you," Kousei breathes deeply, slicks his hair back one more time and falls in line a few meters behind Watari.

Behind him was the officiant that would enter before the bridal party.

"Okay people, thank you for your cooperation. Please, don't trip on the carpet or anywhere else for that matter. The bridal party is 5 minutes out. The minute they arrive here, the orchestra will start playing and Mrs. Hiroko will start walking up the aisle," the coordinator kept explaining.

Most of which were blocked out when the thought of seeing Kaori when the limo arrived, seeps into Kousei's mind. But then again, they might not let her out until it's her time to walk down the aisle.

"The next person in line will be signaled by one of the staff which will be situated right by the sidelines but hidden from the view of the audience. Seeing as we'll still need to have the bridal party fall in line, it would be very helpful if you all took your time walking. Although not too much time unless you want the guests to mistake you as the bride." They all laugh. "Thank you everyone for your cooperation. Let's execute this perfectly." With that, the coordinator starts walking up to Kousei.

"Arima-san, thank you for entrusting your wedding preparations to me. We'll make sure that everything goes as smooth as possible. Specially for your bride," she bows down to Kousei.

"Thank you as well. You have my deepest thanks for making Kaori's ideas come to life," Kousei reciprocates the bow. And then they separate as the bridal party's limousine arrives and the orchestra starts to play.

No one tripped yet, thankfully so, everyone took their time, everyone listened to the coordinators, and now, it was Kousei's turn to walk down the aisle.

It was different from Hiroko-san's in a way that they talk about how blessed of a teacher she was to mentor and be related to the golden duo of the musical industry.

Different from Takeshi's walk where people from all over would start complimenting and talking about their rivalry, and a bit about how he might be married - to a certain rival pianist - next.

Unlike Miike's who now had blossoming career and relationship with Nagi Aiza that the crowd just loves to talk about.

And very much unlike Watari's who's swarm of fangirls - who somehow got into the church - start to scream and faint the moment he starts walking down the aisle. Taking his time the most.

How should his trip down the aisle be like?

Calm? Far from it. Quiet? Unlikely. Nerve-racking? Maybe. Stiff? He hoped not.

He was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed the crew member's signal to start moving. It must have gone like that for quite some time since Hiroko was now looking at him from the opposite end of the aisle, a whimsical smile on her face.

Watari looks like he was trying hard not to laugh. Takeshi was swaying his head from left to right, in a joking display of disappointment. Miike sports a smile but it didn't look like it was directed at him. Even the conductor was looking at him weirdly, probably due to the fact that Mendelssohn's The Wedding March was a bit taxing to play and conduct repeatedly.

"Kousei-sensei," Nagi taps his shoulder, effectively snapping him out of his daze, "you might want to start walking. We don't have all day," she giggles.

"Um, yeah. I should. Thanks, Nagi." Kousei stutters as he faces forward. All eyes on him now that he somehow delays his own wedding. Oh whatever, he'd just have to own it. With his head held high and a confident look on his face, he moves forward, taking it all in stride. Although his face did look slightly pink from embarrassment.

This time he couldn't hear what the guests were saying, he couldn't even hear the orchestra, or even see any of the looks they were giving him. He was Arima Kousei and he would see Miyazono Kaori in a matter of minutes after this walk, nothing else matters.

In all fairness to Kousei, he actually looked regal, delayed entrance and all. Like he just played a score way off dynamics or timing and still left the crowd wanting more.

As he reached the end, Watari pats him on the back and says "I'm here if you wanna faint or anything."

"Very funny, Watari," Kousei retorts as he faces the aisle again. Emi was now making her way towards them as Kaori's bridesmaid and Takeshi's partner. Hopefully they'd become real partners in the real life as well. And soon too.

Naturally, they talk about her just as much as they do Takeshi. The very same Takeshi who felt his heart stop when he saw Emi and couldn't take his eyes off of her from then on.

Next came Nagi, who of course, was adored by everyone. She wasn't just the sister of Aiza Takeshi anymore, she was her own person. A pianist with a very promising career, and the counterpart of Miike. Miike who had the same reaction Takeshi had during Emi's entrance, only less refined because they were okay with public displays of affection.

Soon came Tsubaki, the way she looked makes both of her best friends smile. It was rare to see her in such a feminine way. And after everything that's happened, having her here is a miracle in itself. She was Watari's counterpart. Kousei secretly hoped that they'd be partners in real life as well. And not just when it came to keeping him in check.

As Tsubaki reaches the end, the ring bearer starts his own trek down the aisle. Making everybody gush at his adorable little pout. His name was Kazuto, and he was Kashiwagi's son - who was learning to play the piano under Kousei's supervision. The little guy was carrying a miniature violin case that when opened, displayed two gold bands - their wedding rings.

Next was Hiroko's daughter. She didn't turn out to be piano prodigy like her mom, but she was getting what she wanted. Preparing for a career in fine arts. The girl scatters the flower petals around in an impossibly adorable way that the guests could only awe. She ran to her mother the minute she was near the end of the walkway.

All of a sudden, the double doors start to close. Kousei feels like his heart stopped beating. Was there something wrong? Why did they close the doors? Was Kaori okay? What was happening? He starts to walk back down the aisle when Takeshi grabs a hold of him.

"Calm down, Kousei, they're just preparing for the grand entrance," his rival says in an effort to convince him.

"They forgot to tell you? It's for the video coverage. No need to panic, wow, you look like you've seen a ghost. Breathe, Kousei. _Breathe_. You're starting to tremble a bit," Watari encourages him.

"Let's see you keep calm when you attend your own wedding," Kousei murmurs as he takes a sip from a glass of water that the crew gave them.

In one smooth flourish, the conductor sets the tempo, and the orchestra comes to life once again with Wagner's 'Here Comes the Bride,' and some guests blow bubbles towards the double doors.

And this time, Kousei, definitely had to be held in place by _both_ Watari and Takeshi. Seeing Kaori for the first time in what seemed like ages - even though it was only less than a day - made him hunger for her presence. He almost walks back down the aisle just so he could hold her hand.

The warmth of her hug. The heat of her touch. The smell of her hair. The twinkle of her eyes. Even her jabs and ridiculously painful punches. Saying he was crazy about her was an understatement. She was all he could ever ask for.

Everyone turns around to look at the bride, and she renders them all speechless. Slack-jawed, unable to move, react, it took the conductor all of his professional skill not to stop waving his baton when he turns around to see what made the crowd go quiet.

Kaori smiles sweetly at the awe-struck crowd. Quite happy that she had the ability to elicit that reaction from people even when she wasn't holding her violin. A moment later, she could hear _oohs_ and _ahhhs_ throughout the crowd. But only a certain pianists's reaction would really interest her.

Arima Kousei's current state of immobility, thanks to Watari and Takeshi, makes her giggle in delight and blush at the same time. Did he really try to go back down the aisle to meet her?

She looks straight into Kousei's eyes, tilts her head and bites her lower lip playfully, as if to say "Dummy, you have to wait for me there."

Kousei, on the other hand, puts on a brave, but nervous look. He straightens his jacket, fixes his bow tie, and smooths down his hair all while not taking his eyes away from Kaori.

It makes her giggle, his sudden urge to look presentable when he was already downright handsome the minute she saw him. She wouldn't mind getting married everyday if it meant they would look this eager for each other every time. Although she was sure they already were.

She takes her time, matching her pace with the orchestra's tempo, squeezing her parents' arms as her eyes sweep the crowd. She probably didn't even know half of them, but that was okay. As a performer, being the reason for people's awed looks gave her a sense of fulfillment.

Kousei seriously couldn't take his eyes off of her. He feels his breathing deepen, his pulse quicken, and the orchestra starts to sound a lot more passionate. He wonders, if maybe, this bride was at the wrong church. He knew his Kaori was beautiful, but the person he's seeing now, she looks ethereal and to die for. Literally.

To put it simply, no matter how shy of a character Kousei was, he just wanted to kiss her senseless, then and there. He didn't care if it was against wedding traditions, all he wanted was to walk back down the aisle, pull her to the altar and ask the officiant if he could kiss her before getting married.

Good thing his friends were there to restrain him if he tries. Honestly, it was taking all his self control and professionalism not to. Thankfully, no one else notices his current state of almost zero self control.

As Kaori looks back at her soon-to-be husband, she couldn't help but adore that look on his face. He looks like puppy that lost it's favorite bone. Or better yet, he looks like someone forced him out of the music room, in the middle of a piece.

As they near the end of the aisle, she almost wishes it were longer, if it meant seeing that helpless look on Kousei's face for even just a second longer.

"Hi," Kousei stammers, his hand rests on his nape, now that she was actually here, he had no idea what to do or say.

"Hi," Kaori says brightly, her gray eyes boring into his blue ones. Her heart fluttering around in her chest.

"Kousei-kun, please take care of my daughter," Mrs. Miyazono bows to him as she places her right hand in his. Her touch sending jolts through his body.

"I will, I swear," he bows back to the older woman.

"She's your responsibility now, Arima-kun, but if you even think of hurting her, I will bake you into a human sized cake," Mr. Miyazono threatens while still keeping a smile on his face, making Kousei feel all the more scared. And making everyone within the immediate vicinity laugh.

"I would never even dream of it, Sir." Kousei declares confidently as he shakes the older man's hand in one tight grip.

Satisfied, Mr. Miyazono places his daughter's hand in Kousei's and this time, it was Kaori who was rendered speechless by the recent exchange of the two most important men in her life.

Her parents give her one last family hug and forehead kiss before retreating to their respective seats with the rest of the entourage.

Not a moment later, she feels Kousei lift her arms up a bit to catch her attention, she was at a total loss of what to do or say.

"Ready? There's no backing out once we go up the altar," Kousei says in a quiet voice.

"Don't be stupid, friend A, I've always been ready," she exclaims as she starts to pull him towards the altar. They almost trip on her dress, but who cares. They were getting married!

"We are gathered here today to witness the unity of two wonderful musicians as one. I haven't known them for long but when they approached me to officiate their wedding, there was no mistaking the love that was there," the officiator starts out as he sweeps his eyes over the crowd. Kousei and Kaori, at the altar in front of him.

"I'm sure I'm not the only one who's noticed how they gravitate towards each other naturally. Our young man here, even had to be restrained quite a bit when he saw his bride enter the cathedral. Oh to be young, and to love. Not all of your loved ones could be with you today, but I'm sure that you know in your hearts that they're proud of you for making it this far, Kousei and Kaori," he smiles at them.

Kaori reaches for Kousei's arm and squeezes it reassuringly. Showing as much support as she could, something Kousei was grateful for. He gave her a quick smile to say he was okay before taking her hand in his again.

"The two have a few vows to say to each other, Arima-kun, please do the honors," the officiant encourages. They stand up and face each other.

"Miyazono Kaori," he takes a deep breath,"I've been reciting my vows for days now, and yet when I look into your eyes I'm unable remember anything but my love for you. Which I know is really cheesy, but hey, I'm a musician, I'm not as good at conveying my feelings with words than I am through my playing," Kaori giggles at this.

"So cliche!" They hear Nagi comment from the crowd, effectively breaking the tense atmosphere, and it helps Kousei regain his composure quite a bit.

"Right now, I honestly can't think of anything you don't already know or I haven't already told you. Maybe I should tell you how beautiful you are all the time, but you already know that. Anyone with eyes knows that," amused laughter could be heard from the guests.

"Maybe I should tell you how talented you are, but you already know that too and anyone with ears can tell you as much," more laughter.

"It's not that I don't know what to say, it's just that I love everything about you so much that I don't even know where to start," the crowed cooed in awe at Kousei's current dilemma. "I have so much to be grateful for, you comprise about 90% of it. If it's not already obvious, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. No matter what." He squeezes her hands affectionately.

"You're the piece I will never get tired of playing. The piano I would gladly play for the rest of my life. The violinist that pulled this lonely pianist out of his own abyss. The only person I will ever want to accompany."

Out of Kaori's right eye slips out a single tear, and Kousei wipes it off gently and pauses for a while to let her catch her breath.

"I love my perfectly imperfect life because I have you. Because you made me live it the way I should've from the start. You brought color back into my world and helped me pour my emotions into my music. I'd love to keep going, but then this ceremony would go on for hours, and I don't think I can wait that long to kiss you," a myriad of emotions and laughter erupts throughout the whole cathedral.

"Thank you for choosing me, pushing me, and loving me. Thank you for fighting death to be with me, with all of us. If you hadn't, we wouldn't have this chance," he waits a beat before continuing. "I wouldn't have the chance - no, the privilege, to love you. To play alongside you. To be with you."

"Miyazono Kaori, I promise to be the best Arima Kousei in your eyes. I promise that you will never feel unloved so long as I live. I promise to be better than the boy you fell in love with all those years ago. I promise, to be your accompanist, and only yours, for the rest of your life," he finishes, a tear rolling down his cheek as well. Something Kaori gladly wipes off with her fingers. He loves the sensation of her touch on his face so much that he unconsciously leans into her hand.

"Your vows, Miyazono-san, if you would," the officiant says to her.

"Back when I was dying, I wrote a letter that would tie up all the loose ends if I disappeared. But somehow, even though I survived, you still got a hold of it and found out how I loved you," Kaori chuckles.

"Now that I'm not dying, I'd like to tell you the revised version of it," she smiles.

"Arima Kousei, It feels weird saying this to you when you've probably memorized the old one by heart. You're the worst. Indecisive. Gullible. Twit," she rants, the smile on her face much like her father's threatening one. Everyone erupts in laughter as Kaori continues.

"The first time I ever saw you perform, I was 5 years old. It was at a recital for the piano school I was going to. This awkward, clumsy kid came onto the stage and accidentally hit the piano stool with his butt. It was too funny. He turned to the piano that was way too big for him but the moment he played that first note, I was drawn in." They both smile fondly at the memory.

"The sound was beautiful. Like a 24-color palette, the melodies danced," she said excitedly. "A girl even cried because of how good it was," Kaori gives Emi a wink.

"And even so, you gave up the piano. Even though it totally changed other people's lives. You're the worst. Indecisive. Gullible. Twit." To which Watari cheers to.

"Even so, I ran home and asked my parents to buy me a violin because my mind was set on making you accompany me. No matter what," she recounts.

"When I found out we were in the same middle school, I was ecstatic. But how would I ever come to talk to you? Maybe I'd hang out at the lunch concession. Instead, I just watched you from afar. I mean, after all, you all seemed to get along so well. There wasn't really any space in there for someone like me," Watari and Tsubaki gave her a supportive smile.

"When I was a kid, I had to have an operation and I started having to be at the hospital for regular check-ups. In the first year of middle school, I collapsed and I was admitted over and over. With every visit, I was there for longer and longer. Really, I didn't get to class much in middle school, I spent more time at the hospital. And I knew something was wrong with my body," she was starting to tremble a bit. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Kousei as he moves in closer and holds her tighter.

"One night, I saw my parents crying in the waiting room and I knew that my time was running out. That's when I ran away."

"I didn't want to bring my regrets with me to heaven, so I stopped holding back doing the things I always wanted to do. I wasn't scared to get contact lenses anymore. I ate what I wanted instead of always worrying about my weight. And I took the music with all its high and mighty directives and played it the way I wanted," she voices.

"And then I told a lie. Just one. I lied and said that I, Miyazono Kaori, liked Watari Ryouta," she confesses. Earning a stunned reaction from the crowd and a knowing look from Watari.

"And that lie brought you to me," she looks back into Kousei's eyes. "The 'you' that that underhanded lie brought to me wasn't the person I'd imagined."

"You were more negative and passive than I thought. Not to mention, stubborn, relentless, and a camera voyeur," a bashful smile appears on both of their faces.

"Your voice was deeper than I thought, and you were more manly than I imagined. And you were, just as sweet as I thought," she points out.

"Remember that bridge we jumped off? The water was so cool and refreshing. Racing each other alongside that train, I really thought we would win. The moon we saw from the music room that night, it looked like a delicious-looking manju bun," she says dreamily.

"It was fun singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star with you under the shining stars, wasn't it? There's just something about school at night, right? The falling snow looked just like the pink cherry blossoms, don't you think?" She giggles.

"To be so engulfed by everything off the stage when I'm a musician... That just doesn't make sense, does it?" Kousei squeezes her hand as an answer.

"Isn't it funny how the most unforgettable scenes can become so trivial?" She looks back up. Talking to him like he was the only one there.

"What about you? Was I able to live inside someone's heart? Was I able to live inside your heart? You'd better not hit reset. Don't forget about me, okay? That's a promise, okay?" Kousei nods as if to say she did and he won't.

"I'm glad it was you after all. Will I reach you? I'm glad I did," sighs in relief.

"Arima, Kousei-kun. I love you. I love you. I love you. I'm sorry we couldn't finish all those canelés. I'm sorry I hit you so much. I'm sorry I was such a brat. I'm sorry a million times over. Thank you for everything. You reached me. I'm okay now. I'm all yours now," Kaori happpily declares as she tilts her head. This time, it was her turn to wipe the tears off Kousei's face.

"The rings, please?" The officiator says after letting the couple gather themselves for a few minutes. Apparently, some people in the crowd were crying too.

Kazuto promptly walks up the stage, a miniature violin case across his arms and two golden rings were cushioned inside. Each of the rings had the initials 'K.A.' engraved on the side.

Kousei carefully took Kaori's ring in one hand and tightly holds her left hand in the other.

"Kousei, repeat after me, please," he nods at the priest's instructions.

"I, Kousei Arima, take you, Kaori Miyazono."

"I, Kousei Arima, take you, Kaori Miyazono," Kousei puts on a brave smile as he aligns the ring with her finger.

"To be my lawfully, wedded wife," the officiant continues.

"To be my lawfully, wedded wife," he brushes away the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward," the officiant dictates.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward."

 _First movement of Beethoven's Violin Sonata No. 9. Kreutzer._

"For better, for worse."

 _Introduction and Rondo Capriccioso Op. 28._

"For richer, for poorer."

 _Etude Op. 10 No. 4._

"In sickness and in health."

 _Love's Sorrow._

"Until death do us part."

 _Ballade in G minor Op. 23._

Kousei slips the wedding ring onto her finger and places it against her engagement ring. When he looks back up at a beaming but teary-eyed Kaori, he couldn't help but chuckle. This wonderful person was in love with him and it couldn't get any better than that.

"Kaori, when you're ready," the officiant says softly.

She nods and takes his ring in her hand and holds his left hand tightly. Almost to the point of stopping the blood flow.

"I, Kaori Miyazonl, take you, Kousei Arima."

"I Kaori Miyazono, take you, Kousei Arima," she looks back up to meet his gaze. It engulfs her, the blue eyes that she yearns to see everyday.

"To be my lawfully, wedded husband," the officiant continues.

"To be my lawfully, wedded husband," she playfully blew on his bangs to help calm her nerves.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward," the officiant dictates.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward."

 _My dreams are coming true._

"For better, for worse."

 _Saint-saens cheering us on._

"For richer, for poorer."

 _We're finally going on that journey._

"In sickness and in health."

 _You don't have to be used to sorrow anymore._

"Until death do us part."

 _I'm alive, and your music reached me._

She echoes it all back, each word more affectionate than the other, and a different thought for each phrase. Her eyes never leaving his. And it was an understatement to say the she was getting impatient about the you may kiss the bride part.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife," the officiant gave the obviously excited couple a teasing smile before directing his gaze towards Kousei, "You may now kiss your bride," he finally announces, a smirk on his face.

And the bride and groom ever so eagerly lean in. It was arguably the best part of the ceremony.

A sweet and warm sensation courses through Kousei as their lips meet. It sends jolts of pleasure and relief throughout his whole body. She was here. This was real. He wasn't dreaming.

He wasn't dreaming of cupping her delicate face in his hands, or about tilting his head to deepen the kiss, or how their noses clumsily bump together when they move. He wasn't dreaming about her velvety, lush lips, or how she tastes like strawberry shortcakes and the sun.

Yes, they've kissed before, made-out even. But nothing, nothing, beats the sensation of the kiss that tied the knot.

For Kaori, it was a lot more gentle than she expected. It was sweet, but firm, and yearning for more. It made her head float in ecstasy. Pure joy coursing its way through her whole body as she smiles into the kiss and feels him do the same.

It was clumsy, his lips were a bit chapped, his glasses were about to fall off at any second, and it was taking far too long for a wedding kiss, but she didn't care. He tastes like moomoo milk and the moon, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Their breathing, or lack thereof, was in complete sync, they were quite obviously hungry for each other, and it felt like they were in their own little bubble. At least until a resounding whoop, whistle, and cheer pops it and brings them back to their senses.

The reluctantly pull away, both out of breath, both flustered, hearts beating out of their chests, and both smiling bashfully at each other. Kaori hadn't even noticed when she tangled her hands in his hair or when Kousei cupped her face. All they knew was that they didn't want to let go of each other, and they wouldn't. Ever.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Kousei and Kaori Arima!" The microphone booms with the jovial sound of Watari's voice. Party poppers blast left and right, and the cathedral erupts with cheers.

The newly wed couple happily waves to the crowd as if they had just performed the duet of a lifetime. Kaori's hand that held the bouquet was hooked with Kousei's left hand as they continue smiling at the crowd. Hearing Kaori's new name, it was like a hearing a perfectly executed concerto.

Hiroko and Tsubaki were shedding a few tears of joy in one corner, proud of their son and little brother, respectively.

Nagi and Miike were holding hands, quietly observing the couple, probably wondering if their wedding would be anything like this.

Takeshi and Emi were standing near the stage, proudly gazing at their childhood rival. Noticeably closer than they were at the beginning of the wedding.

Watari was, well, somewhere trying to hit on one of the cute coordinators. Until he found a bottle of champagne, shakes it, and lets it rip at Kaori and Kousei. Something that turns most of the girls into a fit of giggles.

"I love you, Arima, Kousei-kun," Kaori whispers into her husband's ear.

"I love you too, Arima, Kaori," Kousei abruptly turns his head to capture her lips in another kiss. It was shorter than their wedding kiss, but sweeter for some reason. Probably because Kousei was now kissing his wife instead of his fiance.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks so much for reading! I really enjoyed writing this fic. I hope you liked it. I'll probably improve this later, but for now, I apologize for any errors. Healthy criticism is always welcome! The more reviews the merrier. Next chapter to be up in a bout two weeks if I'm still alive by then. Tell me if you liked it or DID NOT like it. Thanks. God speed! :)


End file.
